L'unique baiser de Ron
by Enchantra83
Summary: Quand Harry met une idée dans la tête de Ron, cela provoque une situation des plus houleuses avec Hermione... OS


Salut tout le monde,

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écris. Et là j'ai écris dans un genre que je n'avais jamais fait au par avant.

Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

00ooOOo00

Nous étions au mois de Juin. Le printemps cédait sa place à l'été. La chaleur augmentait sensiblement et les vêtements des filles aussi bien des garçons avaient tendance à devenir un peu plus court au fil des jours. Une effervescence hors-norme régnait dans tout le château, faisant souffler un vent de folie qui contaminait les professeurs comme les élèves…

En clair tout le monde était devenu réceptif à la moindre pulsion du à l'arrivée imminente des grandes vacances. D'ailleurs une quantité astronomique de couples s'était formée parmi les étudiants. Harry et Ginny ne cessaient de se bécoter dans tous les coins. Neville avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à Luna deux semaines plutôt et on pouvait les croiser main dans la main à chaque détour de couloir avec un regard amoureux des plus pathétiques au goût de certains.

Pourtant étrangement cette folie n'avait pas contaminé deux personnes. Il s'agissait de Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs les deux adolescents passaient de moins en moins de temps avec le petit groupe car ils étaient plus qu'écœurer de ses échanges salivaires. La brune passait son temps le nez dans ses livres tandis que le rouquin lui essayait de trouver désespérément un moyen d'échapper à ce spectacle continué d'horreur en tout genre d'après lui en tout cas. Tout ceci avait une fâcheuse tendance à énerver notre gryffondor.

Mais êtes- ce bien la raison où il y avait-il anguille sous roche ? Une chose que le jeune homme n'osait pas s'avouer.

C'est sur cette supposition qu'Harry avait pris son meilleur ami entre quatre yeux persuadé que lui seul avait vu juste.

-Ron, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu es autant sur les nerfs et d'une humeur aussi désagréable ces temps-ci ?  
-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Répondit le rouge et or en laissant apparaître tout l'agacement dont il pouvait faire preuve.  
- Moi je dirais plutôt que ça à un rapport avec Mione.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes affichant clairement : « Mais tu perds totalement la raison » sur son visage.

-Oh tu peux me regarder ainsi. Je suis certain, tu es amoureux d'elle. J'ai bien vu la manière dont tu la regardais quand un garçon essayait de s'approcher d'elle.

Ron était abasourdi par l'idée de son meilleur ami.

-Harry, tu te trompes totalement.  
-Tu en es certain ?

-Oui, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Le survivant ne voulant pas plus contrarier son ami n'insista pas plus mais il ne démordait pas de son raisonnement. Il le laissa et partit rejoindre Ginny.

« Harry est tombé sur la tête. Moi amoureux d'Hermione… et puis quoi encore. »

Pourtant cette idée ne le quittait plus et tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Plus il y songeait plus cela le perturbait. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Alors pousser par un élan de courage inexplicable, le dernier garçon Weasley décida d'aller à la recherche de son amie. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il pourrait la trouver : sous son seule pleureur avec pour seul compagnon un livre.

Ron descendit alors les sept étages sans prêter attention aux gens qu'il croisait. Il traversa le parc à une allure plus que rapide. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il commença à distinguer la silhouette de la jeune fille exactement là où il l'avait prévu. Il se dirigea vers elle en l'appelant :

-Hermione

La gryffondore tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Ron mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment avec tout de même un sourire aux lèvres en voyant la manière de déambuler de son camarade.

- Dis-moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais te lever s'il te plaît ?

La lionne leva un sourcil interrogateur en dévisageant le rouquin.

-Tu peux répéter ?  
- Allez Mione. Lève-toi s'il te plaît ? Insista-t-il.  
- Mais pourquoi faire ?  
- Fais-moi confiance.  
- Bon d'accord.

La rouge et or eut à peine le temps de finir son mouvement que Ron se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres en un baiser sur celles de son ami. Cela dura à peine une seconde.

Hermione resta figé sur place laissant tomber son livre au sol. Puis soudain la colère s'empara d'elle.

-Mais ça ne va vraiment pas dans ta tête Ronald Weasley  
-Je suis désolé Mione. Mais je voulais vérifier qu'Harry se trompait à mon sujet.  
- Quel rapport je te prie avec ce que tu viens de faire ?

Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches dans une position menaçante.

-Et bien en faisant ça, je viens d'avoir la certitude que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Il avait lâché cela comme s'il avait annoncé le temps qu'il ferait demain.

-Ronald Weasley, hurla à nouveau Mione, il faut mieux que tu t'en ailles avant que je 'applique la méthode que j'ai utilisé en troisième année avec Malefoy.

Ron en demanda pas son reste et s'en alla en disant :

-Ca va, je te laisse.

Puis il tourna la tête avant de disparaitre au loin en criant.

-En tout cas merci Mione.

C'est ainsi que la situation fut éclairé pour Ron définitivement sur ce qu'il ressentait pour sa meilleure amie, c'est-à-dire rien…

Fin

00ooOOo00

A bientôt…


End file.
